when you fall in love whit your best friend
by hana-potter
Summary: heu... harry got at herm house the summer before their 6 year and ..... ah ! this is a secret read to know


AN : this is my first fanfic in english so pleas don't be too cruel whit me I will try to post a chapter at list all week but didn't promise it. It will not be really difficult to understand cause I don't know all the complicated words cause I am not an Anglophone, I'm a francophone but I can easily fix mi self in English. I read I lot but I did writhe just a little bit so be good pleas.  
  
Disclaimer: nothing's mine but the idea (oh just that!! Loll)  
  
  
  
When you fall in love whit your best friend  
  
By hana_potter (me!! Ho really)  
  
Ch. 1 letters and thought (not sure if it's that but you understand)  
  
On hermione side We are 2 weeks after the end of the trio 5 years at Hogwarts school and hermione is lost in her thoughts.  
  
" He's so brave, so sweet, and he had beet Voldemort, but the problem is that he's my best friend and it's sure that he didn't feel the same way about me. You can not fall in love whit your best friend." She said to her self.  
  
But 3 little shout at the window interrupt her. She got at the window and opens it. Pig Ron's owl enter in the room, it take hermione 15 minutes to catch him. She took the letter that he had bring to her and read it.  
  
Dear mione, (A.N. in this fic she have 2 nick name mione for ron and herm for harry) How are you? Me I am fine. I can not invite you and harry at the burrow this summer 'cause we are going in Romania to see Charlie.  
  
I think maybe you should invite harry at your home and take his chance to tell him how you feel. I know you think that impossible but I am sure that he love you too The problem us that he didn't cant to admit it.  
  
So I am letting you on this Bye bye Ron  
  
"How could harry love me?" She whispers. "He loves Cho. Or did he? Ho! I don't know really"  
  
So on that she got down to ask her parents if harry could come past the rest of the summer at her home.  
  
"Mum! Dad! Can harry come here for the rest of the summer? Please? Please? Please?" She asks.  
  
" Hum. I don't dear." Respond her dad  
  
"Ho please dad, I miss him so much"  
  
"O.K.! If you really what to, Tell him that we will take him tomorrow at 2." Finally respond her dad.  
  
She was so happy that if she didn't spot her self, she would have jump on the wall.  
  
"Thanks! Thanks a million of time dad" she cry.  
  
She returns in her room and writhe a letter to harry. When she finishes it she smile happily and give the letter to pig and tell him to bring it to harry. Then she made her way to the kitchen were her mum was sitting. She made her self a snack and sat down at the table automatically 'cause she was lost in her thought about the wonderful harry again.  
  
"You really love him. Don't you?" asked her mum.  
  
Hermione didn't answer  
  
"Dear are you ok"  
  
"Hum.! Ho sorry mum what were you saying?"  
  
"I was saying that you really love harry, don't you?"  
  
"Ho mum I love him so much you can't imagine! But I am sure he didn't feel de same way about me" she said sadly  
  
@@@@@  
  
At the same time at Harry  
  
Harry was laying on his bed at his new house 'cause whit the defeat of voldemort they catch peter and they made Sirius free so Harry was now living whit him. Harry was thinking of his hole 5 year at hogwarts, the battle whit voldemort.  
  
"I really think I would never survive but by a miracle here I am now. I'm not whit the Dursley anymore, I am living whit my godfather. This must be the best moment of my life but there is something I don't understand. What was that strange feeling in my stomach when herm (A.N. remember her two nick name) kiss me on the cheeks at King Cross station before we left?"  
  
@@@@@  
  
Let's see what append at this moment  
  
The trio past the barrier an enter in the muggle world  
  
"Bye Harry, bye mione" Ron says before walk to his parents.  
  
"Bye Ron!!" they said in one voice  
  
Hermione turn to Harry and hug him, he hug her back  
  
"During the battle whit voldemort I was afraid that you lost and dead but you survive and I feel really better now" she said to him whit a sweet voice.  
  
"Yeah I feel better too"  
  
"I have to go, take care Harry" she said before to kiss him on the two cheeks.  
  
At this moment Harry feel something like butterfly in his stomach  
  
"Bye Harry" Hermione said before walk over her parents  
  
"B.. B.. Bye herm." He said slowly, touching his two cheek were she kiss him.  
  
A little far behind him a hide Ron was talking to him self.  
  
"They made a very cute couple and they didn't even know."  
  
@@@@@  
  
Back to the normal  
  
"What could this feeling be? Love? No it can't b."  
  
Toc! Toc! Toc! 3 shout at the window (A.N. this reminds me something) cut him of all these thought.  
  
He opens it to let pig enter. The little owl put two letters on Harry's head and flies out by the open widow before Harry could do something  
  
He took the letters and read the first one.  
  
Hey Harry!  
  
  
  
  
  
How are you? Me I am really, really good. How his the summer doing? Me it's great at home it moves a lot. The twins are always trying their new invention and they are searching far a place to open their shop.  
  
I could not invite you and mione this summer 'cause I am going in Romania whit my hole family to visit Charlie.  
  
So I am living you 'cause my mum call me.  
  
Bye, Ron  
  
"So Ron could not invite us to his house. It doesn't matter I will invite Hermione here. But I will read her letter first  
  
Dear Harry  
  
How are you? Me perfect. How is the summer whit Sirius? My summer for now is really good.  
  
I suppose that Ron tell you that he could not invite us at his house this summer. So I was wondering if you would like to come at my house for the rest o the summer. I Hope you said yes. Please answer me soon.  
  
Whit love, Herm (A.N. this must be one or the last letters of that fanfic 'cause I hate writhe letter)  
  
When Harry read the "whit love herm" at the end of the letter he had this strange feeling again in his stomach. He was wondering what it could be. But he just go down 'cause it was diner time and to ask Sirius if he could go aver herm's house.  
  
A.N. : so what do you think??? I know it looks like something a young person could writhe but remember that I am a francophone so be gentle whit me  
  
R/R please please please!!!!!!!!! I want to know what you think about it.  
  
Love always Hana_potter 


End file.
